


Into Hearts and Into Bed

by kuki



Series: Keith and Lance Start a Family [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Getting Together, Knotting, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: Keith has never been this happy, ever. There's really only one way to tell Lance how much he appreciates everything he doesn't even know he does.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keith and Lance Start a Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1021014
Comments: 5
Kudos: 247





	Into Hearts and Into Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Can't do smut currently moving forward, so we write past smut. Smut. Also a few feelings.
> 
> Mostly smut.

Somehow, things were going well. Their first few dates were disastrous, to say the least. The very first date they spent all of dinner talking about the weather and the tacky wallpaper in the restaurant – and the food was terrible. Two of their dates were cut short, one by Keith’s motorcycle getting run over in the parking garage of his building and another by Lance’s brother getting stabbed (after asking a mugger ‘what are you going to do? Stab me?’). One date got interrupted by Pidge and Hunk. When Shiro and Adam interrupted another, insisting on an impromptu double, it was really awkward, especially the next day when Keith woke up to one of their famous arguments and Adam packing up to move out – again. The attempted date after a full day of cold-turkey from alcohol, Keith spent most of it bent over a toilet; Lance thought he had the flu, taking him home and feeding him soup. After that, they got drunk again and ended up in bed together, but they only managed to trade oral before they both passed out, the only time in the over two months they were seeing each other they did anything since their first time.

Their busy schedules – mostly Lance’s – kept them from seeing each other for more than a few coffee dates for over a month. Lance was a furious texter though, so Keith didn’t really feel like he was missing out on him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy?” Shiro peered at him over the edge of the sofa.

Keith clutched his phone to his chest and felt his cheeks heat up, not looking at his brother. “Shut up.”

“Aw, c’mon. This is a good thing, right? I mean, you’ve been seeing each other for a while.” Shiro continued staring him down, like he already knew the answer to every question he had. “Things getting serious?”

“I-I… I don’t know. I’m not…” Keith let his bangs cover his face, not wanting his brother to see him. “He’s been…”

“Busy, yeah, I know.” Shiro sighed, moving on the couch. “But, he still makes time for you, even if you’re not serious yet.”

Keith didn’t say anything but moved to sit on the couch next to him. “I’m scared Shiro… I don’t know what to with myself… or with him… this is so different.”

“Good different?” Shiro looked over at Keith, who was hunched over himself.

“I don’t know…” Keith shook his head and he grabbed at his hair. “I want it to be, but I can’t help but think…”

“You know he’s not Lotor.” Shiro reached out for Keith, but the hand was swiped away.

“I know! I know he’s not!” Keith glared at him, the harshness making Shiro flinch back. He slumped forward again, his gaze falling from Shiro as he covered himself. “I’m afraid… I’d…”

“Oh.” Taking a breath through his nose, Shiro pushed Keith’s hair out of his face. “Keith, you’re nothing like him. You would never hurt someone the way that he hurt you.”

“But how do you know? I-I’m… I _am_ an alpha… and he’s…”

“Adam and I are both alphas, and neither of us ever tried to hurt each other like that, despite all of our problems and fights, the fact that we’re alphas is never the problem.” Shiro smiled at him. “And if you care about him, you won’t hurt him.”

“I’ve hurt people before.”

“Always defending yourself. Keith, I know you better than anyone else.” Shiro carded his fingers through his brother’s hair. “He is just as lucky to have you as you are to have him, if that’s what you want.”

“I’m not ready.” Keith’s shoulders shook as he gaze softened. “I-I don’t know if I trust myself yet… But I do, I want it…”

“Then you have my full support when you’re both ready. Now, c’mon.” Shiro pulled Keith into his arms, holding him tightly. “You deserve to be happy.”

Groaning in annoyance, Keith let himself be hugged, even giving in and resting against his brother.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Lance was nestled on his couch, a little too full wine glass on the coffee table in front of him, papers spread out all around him. Keith’s legs were across Lance’s as he lounged against the armrest. They were supposed to be having a movie night, but Lance forgot that he had papers he promised to grade for his students. Keith didn’t mind, the movie was on, but he found himself watching Lance more than the TV.

The way his brow furrowed and he asked himself questions when he wasn’t sure about something one of the kids wrote, Keith found it so cute. But then Lance caught his staring.

“Keith?” Lance blinked at him. “I know, I’m sorry, I promised that we’d be able to-…”

“Lance, it’s okay. Really.” Keith smiled at him, feeling his face heating up. “I don’t mind, like I already told you a dozen times. I just like spending time with you. And seeing you like this, I’m definitely learning a lot about you.”

Lance lowered his face as it turned red. “I-… uh… I guess…”

“You really care about your students… and whatever gibberish you’re talk about…” Keith grinned.

“Composition. They’re essays on…” Lance trailed off, his eyes wondering to the title of one of the papers he hadn’t gotten to. “They’re supposed to be about songs from musicals. This one is about Panic! At the Disco.”

“They did a musical…”

“Of course you would know that.” Lance grinned up at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Keith pouted as he looked away.

“Dude, have you seen yourself? You look like you’ve barely gotten over your emo pre-teen years.”

“I was not an emo.”

“You have a mullet, you wear pants so tight I’m not sure how you’re alive, and I’ve seen you in mesh and pleather. The only way you’d be more emo is if you wore an ungodly amount of eyeliner.” Lance poked his leg. “Actually, you were wearing eyeliner the night we met.”

Keith grimaced, remembering how he’d poked himself in the eye doing it since his hands were shaking from being the wrong amount of drunk. He didn’t remember if it was too drunk or not enough. “Shut up. If you’re going to call me emo, just remember, you’re the one dating his emo.”

Lance was staring at him with wide eyes. Keith swallowed hard as he was trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Keith.” Lance started moving the papers around. “Did you just…”

Keith bit his lip as he realized what he had said. They’d been doing this for a few months, but they hadn’t once had a talk about what they were doing.

“Okay, so.” Lance put the haphazard stack on the table and moved Keith’s feet off his lap so he could scoot a little closer and face the other man completely. “Are we dating?”

“I-I… I don’t know.” Keith looked down at his lap, taking a few centering breaths. “I’ve never… I’ve never done something like this before, so I-…”

“Do you want us to be dating, official, exclusive, boyfriends?” Lance put a hand on Keith’s knee. “Because… because it feels like we’ve been that for a while.”

“I-I…” Keith looked up at Lance, feeling a little helpless. “Do you… want that?”

“Yes.” Lance leaned in and held Keith’s cheek. “I really like you Keith, but…”

“I like you too.” Keith closed his eyes tightly. He didn’t want to talk about his past, not right now when he already felt so vulnerable, but he had to be honest with Lance. “But I’m scared.”

“Keith.”

“I’m an alpha, and you’re… I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t know how to do this…”

“Keith. I trust you, and you’re not like any alpha I’ve ever been with.” Lance tucked his hair behind his ear. “Honestly, if your scent wasn’t so pungent, I’d probably forget you even were an alpha. And who cares what you are? That stupid ‘alphas are super aggressive’ is only true if you choose to be like that.”

“I-I…”

“If you want to be with me, and I want to be with you, then why the hell aren’t we just going to put a name on this and just keep doing what we have been.”

Keith felt sick, and he had no idea why. He needed a drink, bad. He hadn’t needed a drink this bad since him and Lance started falling into a routine of seeing each other a few weeks before.

“But if you’re not ready, I can wait Keith. Giving a title to this isn’t going to change how I feel, but if you need space… I can give you space Keith, or time.”

“No, I… I want this. I-I… I want you.” Keith opened his eyes and stared at Lance. He felt more naked than he ever had before.

“Are you sure?” Lance leaned in a little closer, both his hands on Keith’s face.

“Yes. I’m sure. I’m ready.” Keith put his hands on Lance’s. “No one has ever made me feel quite like you do.”

“And how do I make you feel?” Lance pressed his forehead against Keith’s.

“Comfortable.” Keith smiled at him softly. “This, being with you just feels good, its like… coming home.”

“Holy shit.” Lance kissed him hard. “That was unbelievably cheesy…”

“Sorry…”

“No, I liked it, I was just not expecting it from you.”

“I guess being with you just makes me a romantic…” Keith smiled at him. “So, does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

“Yeah, I think it does.” Lance smiled back at him for a while before his smile fell and he dropped his head to Keith’s shoulders. “Which means I have to introduce you to my family.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

It was the first time that Keith was completely sober and didn’t feel like shit. Lance was laughing at something stupid Matt had said, and Keith couldn’t have been happier as he squeezed Lance’s shoulder. When Keith had said that he wasn’t drinking because he’d brought his motorcycle, Lance decided to not drink either. And they were both still having a great time with their friends.

They’d been official for a few weeks, but they’d only found time to get intimate once and there wasn’t any penetration. Keith was eager to try and see what it felt like with Lance, especially sober, and especially with the way Lance was lighting up and pressing into him.

The two of them got a moment alone while Hunk and Matt went to use the bathroom and Pidge and Allura went to get another round of drinks and wings. It wasn’t that late into the night, but as much fun as Keith was having, he kind of wanted to get home with Lance.

“Hey.” Keith said quietly before titling Lance’s chin so he could catch his lips in a kiss. The omega tasted so good. “Not now, but I want you to come home with me tonight.”

“I thought I smelled you.” Lance hummed, kissing him back. His hand trailed up Keith’s thigh and then he put a little pressure on his dick. “Shiro’s out of town, isn’t he?”

“Shut up, don’t bring up my brother when I’m trying to arrange to fuck you.” Keith rolled his eyes, but Lance just grinned. “But yeah, we’ll have the whole apartment to ourselves.”

“Good. I want you to ravish me tonight. I want to feel your knot when I’m sober.” Lance bit his lip. “Don’t hold back.”

“Lance…” Keith groaned as he practically pulled Lance into his lap.

“Well, maybe hold back a little. I think we have a ways to go before I’d be okay with letting you follow all your alpha instincts.” Lance traced Keith’s neck where his scent glands were. “But I want to be your good little omega.”

“I don’t know how I like my omegas, but what I like about you isn’t that you’re an obedient anything.” Keith nipped at Lance’s neck and then smiled at him. “You have more experience, I want you to take the lead.”

“Fuck.” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders. “You’d trust me like that?”

“Lance, I don’t want to be an ‘omega and alpha breeding’, I want Keith and Lance to… to make love.” Keith ducked his head down, regretting pushing his hair back now that he didn’t have his bangs to hide behind.

“Ewww.” Pidge said as he slide back into the booth next to them. “Get a fucking room.”

“That is precisely what were discussing Pidge, so shut up.” Lance turned and stuck his tongue out at her.

She stuck hers back. “Asshole.”

“We hadn’t gotten to that part yet, but yeah, probably.”

“Oh. My. God. Please stop talking.” Pidge covered her face.

Allura chuckled as she stirred her drink. “If you’re both so eager, why don’t you just go now?”

“I don’t want to leave yet, I like this too.” Keith smiled shyly, completely embarrassed about them coming back into their conversation. “We’ll have plenty of time tonight.”

“Yep, first time in weeks I don’t have any plans, so we can go all night, tomorrow.”

“Oh my god.” Pidge repeated.

“Hunk! I won’t be coming home tonight!” Lance grinned at his roommate as him and Matt sat back down.

“Have fun guys. You’re not leaving yet though, right?”

“No, not yet, but maybe early.” Lance smiled at Keith who was so red.

It was a few hours, and Keith almost forgot about his conversation with Lance, except his pants were too tight and Lance’s scent was almost overwhelming, it was almost making him feel drunk. Just as he was getting ready to burst when Lance finally decided they were leaving.

Keith waited until they were both in his room, he’d actually cleaned it recently. He kicked off his shoes as Lance flopped on his bed.

“So, now that we’re here, it’s… different than the other times we’ve done this, and I… I know we were all over each other, but are you sure…” Lance glanced at him as he sat on the bed next to him.

“Yeah, but I really want to take my time. We’re both sober, clear headed.” Keith leaned over Lance and smiled down at him shyly, placing a hand on his chest. “I really like you, and I… I want this to be…”

“Special? God you’re such a sap.” Lance grinned up at him.

Keith pulled his hand back, but Lance laughed and grabbed at his hand. “Hey, no… I didn’t mean it like that. I want it to be special too.”

Keith swallowed hard before leaning down to kiss him. “Lance. I… I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lance pulled him down to kiss him faster. “Holy shit Keith, I need you inside me, like right now.”

“Patience, my pretty omega, we’ll be connected soon enough.” Keith shrugged off his jacket and then pulled off his shirt. Then he pushed up Lance’s shirt.

Lance whined and it stirred something inside of Keith, that made him growl before mouthing at Lance’s scent glands and then at his nipples. It made the omega whine again, arching into Keith’s touch.

“Alpha…” Lance dug his nails into Keith’s shoulders. “Need…”

“I’m going to take care of you, I promise.” Keith kissed down Lance’s stomach and opened up his pants. “But you’ll need to be patient, I’ve never done this before. Tell me what you need Lance.”

“I don’t care, as long as it’s you.” Lance was breathing heavily as Keith shimmed his pants and underwear off.

“You’re so wet, I could smell you all night.” Keith ran his fingers around Lance’s hole as he pressed in close to his dick. Lance spread his legs farther.

“Keith, please…”

Growling slightly, Keith slipped his lips over Lance’s cock, making Lance keen as he arched up into Keith’s mouth.

As Keith worked him with his mouth, he let his finger slip inside Lance. Lance was begging, crying as Keith worked him open and worked him up. He just wanted his alpha to fill him, he didn’t need the prep, his body was so ready to take Keith. His body would’ve probably easily adjusted if Keith decided to bite him, even if they both said they weren’t ready.

Lance came into Keith’s mouth with a whimper.

“Lance.” Keith wiped his chin before moving up to kiss Lance’s face, then his lips.

“Alpha, please. Not enough.” Lance wrapped rubbery arms around him. “Need you, please… _Keith_.”

Keith kissed him harder as he reached between them to get his pants off. Lance weakly helped. Both gave up once they were down past Keith’s hips, enough for him to get his cock inside of Lance.

“So warm, pliant around me.” Keith huffed once he was balls deep.

Lance was staring up at him with wide eyes as his entire body twitched, overstimulated. He let out a little moan as Keith shifted slightly.

“Lance.” Keith frowned, pushed back all his lust and instincts as he looked down at his boyfriend. “Are you okay? I can… We can stop…”

“No!” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, a panicked look in his eye. “You feel so good, I need this… just a lot…”

“Lance.” Keith brushed aside Lance’s sweat soaked bangs. “We have all night.”

“Keith, I just need you to move.” Lance closed his eyes as he tried to hide his face. “Need your knot, alpha.”

“I’ll stop if you change your mind, if it gets too be too much.” Keith kissed his temple before starting at with slow, hard pushes, each knocking the wind out of Lance. “My sweet omega, I won’t hurt you, but if this is what you need.”

Arching off the bed, closer to Keith, Lance moved his hands down to Keith’s ass. There was a hitch in Keith’s thrusts at the touch, but he buried his face in the omega’s neck, taking in his scent and reminding himself he was safe with his new partner.

“Lance, I’m close.” Keith could feel his knot beginning to swell as he was losing control over the movement of his hips.

“Knot me, alpha, please.” Lance moved one hand to the back of Keith’s neck to pull him in for a deep kiss. “Fill me. Need it.”

“I need it too.” Keith let his instincts wash over him, letting them control his movements as he kept kissing Lance. He had to keep his mouth occupied so they didn’t go farther than either of them wanted to, even though it felt like he was itching for it.

Lance came again, coating them both in his cum as his walls spasmed around Keith as the knot caught finally, the first few spurts of Keith’s seed filling him. Both were screaming the other’s name.

Keith could feel he was still coming as most of the pleasure from the orgasm ebbed away. Lance was panting heavily under him. They did not think this position through.

“Keith.” Lance whined once he had mostly caught his breath.

“Sorry…”

“What? No, that was amazing.” Lance let himself flop under Keith. “Honestly, one of the best love making sessions I’ve ever had.”

Keith felt his face heat up. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah, you said it first.” Lance lifted one arm to poke the alpha’s cheek before letting it fall back onto the bed.

“I-I…” Keith looked down between them, focusing on the way Lance was still milking him for the very last of what he had. Their bodies were so compatible. His face came back to settle on Lance’s. “Saying it again right now wouldn’t have much meaning…”

“Yeah, but I take that means you meant it?”

“Yeah… I think I did.” Keith smiled at him before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Lance smiled back at him. “Me too.”

A few moments of silence passed between them, but Lance groaned and covered his face. “Dude, you’re still cumming. I feel bloated. I think you have my stomach and uterus both filled. We should’ve gotten a towel.”

Keith blinked before lifting himself off Lance slightly and rubbing a hand along Lance’s stomach. It was definitely a little distended. Keith didn’t even know he could come that much, but he’d also never been with an omega. He might’ve been filled that much once or twice. “You’re the one still massaging me with your ass.”

“Fuck, Keith, you’re still tied in me and I’m already ready for a second round.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if I have anything left, but I’m definitely up for a round two.” Keith nuzzled into Lance’s scent gland, and Lance spasmed around him a little harder and Keith could feel his dick twitch between them.

They had to change the sheets before bed, and Lance spent an embarrassing amount of time in the bathroom before they feel asleep after their third round. Keith only knotted him that one time, but it was still nice to just have sex without the knotting too.

The next morning, late in the morning, Lance was trying to make breakfast out of the pitiful stock Keith and Shiro kept in their fridge, dancing around the kitchen in just his boxers and one of Keith’s t-shirts. Keith couldn’t help himself but come up behind him and kiss the back of his neck.

“Lance, I love you.”

Lance grinned as he turned his head. “I love you too.”

Keith kissed his lips before looking over his shoulders to watch.

“But this means you really have to meet my parents.”

Groaning, Keith dropping his forehead to Lance’s shoulder as the omega laughed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on the twitter and the tumblr, if you're there.
> 
> [parsimoniousbitch.tumblr](https://parsimoniousbitch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [@kukiwrites](https://twitter.com/kukiwrites)


End file.
